1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material which has a good color reproduction and also has a high speed and a high graininess.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the use of an interlayer inhibiting effect (interlayer effect) is known as means of improving color reproduction in silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials.
In the case of color negative light-sensitive materials, by allowing a green-sensitive layer to have a development inhibiting effect on a red-sensitive layer, the color formation of the red-sensitive layer in white exposure can be suppressed to be lower than that in red exposure. Likewise, a development inhibiting effect that the red-sensitive layer has on the green-sensitive layer can yield the reproduction of green with a high saturation.
If, however, the saturations of three primary colors, red, green, and blue, are increased by using these methods, hues from yellow to cyan green lose their fidelities, and so the technique described in JP-A-61-34541 ("JP-A" means Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application) has been proposed as a countermeasure. This technique aims to achieve a fresh, high-fidelity color reproduction in a silver halide color light-sensitive material comprising a support having provided thereon at least one blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a color coupler for forming a yellow color, at least one green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a color coupler for forming a magenta color, and at least one red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a color coupler for forming a cyan color, wherein the barycentric sensitivity wavelength (barycenter .lambda..sub.G l) of the spectral sensitivity distribution of the green-sensitive layer is 520 nm.ltoreq.barycenter .lambda..sub.G .ltoreq.580 nm, the barycentric wavelength (barycenter .lambda..sub.-R) of the distribution of magnitudes of an interlayer effect which a given layer has on at least one red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer at a wavelength ranging from 500 nm to 600 nm is 500 nm&lt;barycenter .lambda..sub.-R .ltoreq.600 nm, and barycentric input .sub.G -barycenter .lambda..sub.-R .ltoreq.5 nm.
When, however, photography was performed by using light-sensitive materials manufactured as described above and the consequent color prints were evaluated, it was found that the graininess of the silver halide emulsion layer having the interlayer effect on the red-sensitive layer was lower than those of the other color-sensitive layers.
The reason for this is estimated that the absorption of sensitizing dyes conventionally used is weak in the layer with the interlayer effect and a yellow filter layer cuts more light around 500 nm than is necessary.